Sunday
by Xazz
Summary: Shaun hates Sunday; loathes it actually. Or he does until he calls Desmond to try and entertain himself only to get more than he bargained for in the best way possible. -oneshot-


I originally wanted to put this scene in Flocking Movement but realized it would never work. So I made it it's own thing. And it makes total sense to me!

* * *

Shaun hated Sunday. He wasn't religious so it wasn't like he went to church (though he hated all the Sunday drivers), he didn't like the sports played on Sunday either (honestly who wanted to watch an hour long game of men crashing into each other at high speed?), he didn't have classes on Sunday either (or homework, which was a blessing and a curse), nor did he have anything to occupy his time on Sunday either for he could only sleep for so long before he went stark raving mad. Which was precisely the reason he'd called Desmond, because only if he was mad would he think that hanging out with that idiot was anyway a good idea. He preferred hanging out with cultured individuals, of which Desmond wasn't even on the radar of. But he was friends with a common friend, Leonardo, so they did spend quite a bit of time together.

Now why Shaun wasn't hanging out with _Leonardo_ and not this moron was because they were on holiday abroad. So not only were they unable to spend time with Shaun they were also unreachable by mobile; a fact that irked Shaun to no end. So Desmond it had been, despite every good and rational cell in his body telling him otherwise.

That had led him here.

Where was here exactly?

It was the bottom story of a three story apartment complex, one old and a bit decrepit made of old brick and loosening mortar. It had large windows all along the top that were open to expel the great amount of heat coming from inside and the glass door was made of fogged glass with black stenciled letters that boldly proclaimed "Mitch's Laundromat."

How quaint.

He hadn't been expecting for the idiot to direct him to a laundromat, he had almost told Desmond to piss off when he'd told Shaun where he was. But Shaun was desperate, that was the only reason he could rationalize why he was here; he was desperate for human interaction.

Sighing he decided to finally just stop standing there and pushed open the door, walking in; and freezing where he stood, eyes widening slightly.

There were four men in the place, and a woman. The first was very obviously Desmond who was sitting by one of the large machines playing on a bright blue DS, leaning over his knees, eyes intent on the screen oblivious to Shaun's entrance. The next two Shaun recognized only because of association with Desmond, one was his cousin Altair, who sat on a washer reading something that looked suspiciously like a weapon's magazine. The man next to him was far more practical with a rather thick textbook across his lap he was pouring over intently. The fourth Shaun knew rather well but hated because he was an insufferable prat who was flirting unashamedly with the girl who was folding her laundry.

Now, none of this was exactly strange behavior. No, not in the slightest. In fact as far as Shaun knew it was normal behavior in a laundromat (not that he would really know since the closest he'd ever been to one was in passing to wherever he was going). But there was something very much _not normal_ about their otherwise normal behavior.

They were (with the exception of the woman who obviously just seemed to be enjoying the spectacle) all wearing nothing but their under garments. Just nothing but bare skin and boxers and Shaun admitted he was a bit stunned for several moments till he'd managed to compose himself enough to not just stare. After all it wasn't every day you walked into a building to see a group of half naked men hanging around like it was the most normal thing in the world. One of them was even busy chasing skirt and no one thought it was in the least bit strange!

The door closed behind him with a jangle of a bell and finally Desmond looked up from whatever stupid game he was playing. "Oh, Shaun, you're here," he said with that insufferably easy smile on his face. It was very _very_ hard to ruffle Desmond's feathers, though if you wanted a fight with him it wasn't very hard to do since his cousin Altair was more than happy to take up the fight for him.

"Who's the carrot top?" Shaun glared at the man in question who was looking at him from under his brows, magazine still spread across his lap. Desmond just rolled his eyes and said something in Arabic. Arabic? Since when did Desmond know Arabic? "Oh, right," and he got the _pleasure_ of wanting to leave then when Altair glared at him from under his brows and he wondered briefly what he'd done to piss the guy off since he made it a point to stay _far the fuck away_ from him when they ever did happen to cross paths.

"Can I ask what the hell you're all doing?" Shaun asked, mostly directed at Desmond who'd closed his DS with a soft snap, barely audible over the sound of the several washers and dryers going at once.

"It's laundry day," Desmond said as if Shaun was suddenly a moron, which he wasn't and so didn't appreciate being seen as one.

"Well I can see that," Shaun scowled, "But why in God's name are you all in nothing but your underwear?"

Before Shaun got an answer though it seemed that poor Ezio had slipped up with the girl in the place before she suddenly snapped at him, shoved her folded clothes into her basket and stomped to the exit. Effectively she shoved Shaun right out the way and into a silent washer and left the laundromat, basket on her hip, bell ringing as the door closed. Shaun glared after her and stood back up strait, adjusting his clothes.

"Good one Ezio," Altair snickered.

"Shut up," was all the playboy said and hopped up onto another washer next to the text book reading man who Shaun could never remember the name of.

"Don't you lot think it's strange to be doing this?" Shaun asked.

"Nope," came the resounding answer. These guys were very obviously insane. Though since it was Desmond's family it didn't seem that far fetched that stupidity and insanity ran in the family.

"Nervous being around a bunch of half naked men Hastings?" that startled Shaun who directed his gaze at the speaker; Mr. Textbook.

"Don't give him any ideas Malik he might do something dumb," Altair nudged him in the ribs, earning him a bit of a glare that didn't seem to effect him in the slightest. He said something else, but it was in Arabic, so Shaun didn't understand it. But it made everyone else laugh, or at the very least snort and Shaun had a terrible feeling they were laughing at _his _expense. He turned red in a mixture of embarrassment and rage.

What the hell was he doing here again? It was clear he wasn't wanted. The fact that they all seemed at ease also freaked him out a bit as well. Even members of a team were a bit uncomfortable around each other when they were bare but these guys… what the hell? It was a bit uncomfortable (for him at least) that men were that comfortable being that, well, intimate really. There was nothing sexual about it but the very fact they were just sitting around in their boxers was intimate enough to probably unnerve any strait man.

"That's a terrible thing to say Altair," Desmond said, at least he hadn't outright laughed, he was really to nice to laugh at someone's expense and Shaun never appreciated it more than at that moment.

"Just sayin'," and Altair shrugged his shoulders going back to magazine, now content to ignore Shaun since he'd dished out a bit of harassment, which was still evident from the flush on Shaun's cheeks.

"Hey, don't let what Altair said get to you; he can be rather obnoxious," Desmond said making Shaun look at him. Fuck. What the hell was he wearing robot boxers at his age? What was he doing playing video games at that? How did he had the time? Oh that was right, because unlike Shaun he wasn't in college and therefor didn't have every spare moment taken up by school or homework; which apparently only that Malik guy was involved with.

Shaun moved over to Desmond, but not to close. Christ this was so weird. "You could have warned me before I got here that you and your cousins are insane," he hissed, glad the sound of the machines hid most of his words.

Desmond just looked at him confused, "Excuse me?"

"It isn't normal to just hang out in a laundromat without clothes on," Shaun gave him a look.

Desmond blinked, "It is when you want all your clothes to be clean," he said, and there was that easy smile again; damn fucking unflusterable American. "You should be around when there are girls who do laundry in their delicates. You wouldn't be complaining then." Shaun's cheeks once again brightened. He hadn't considered that. And he had to admit that what Desmond said was true; he wouldn't be complaining.

Shaun couldn't believe the next words that came out of his mouth, "Does that happen often?"

"Often enough."

"You're serious about this?" Desmond's reply to that was to pull out his phone and after pressing a few buttons revealed it to Shaun. It clearly was a picture of the inside this very laundromat, the focus being of a cute blonde in a sports bra and a pair of panties bending over to pull her laundry out of a washer. "Bloody fucking hell," he took the phone from Desmond and tried the next picture, same blonde, different set of lingerie along with another girl; black hair, boxer briefs and a pushup. Holy mother of God Desmond had not been lying. He stared at Desmond who was smirking, which surprised Shaun since he was sure Desmond wasn't capable of such a facial movement. Next picture was a brunette, pink slip, no bra and some of the smallest underwear Shaun had seen with a bow on the ass. "You come here to pick up chicks don't you?" he gave Desmond a look.

"Sometimes," Desmond admitted with that same smirk. "Used to," he added.

"Used to?"

"Blonde girl; girlfriend."

"You fucking sly dog," Shaun shot him a look that now looked a bit more respectful; he could see the merit in this. "How often do they come here?" he asked.

Just then the door opened. Shaun turned. Bloody fucking hell. There was the brunette from the picture, the one with the bow. She was chatting with a blonde; different blonde from the one Desmond said was his girlfriend, and another brunette who spoke with a French accent.

"Every Sunday or so," Desmond said obviously very amused at Shaun.

"_Il mio belle sinore, ci grazia conla vostra presenza!"_ Ezio called when they came in and slid off the washer, the two others only briefly glanced up but didn't seem inclined to flirt like Ezio did.

"Oh Ezio shut up," said the first brunette rolling her eyes. They moved around the laundromat and Shaun was sure his jaw had come off his face when they started throwing their laundry in a washer and once their baskets were empty they removed their clothes, throwing those into the washers too.

"Hey Shaun, man, you're drooling," Desmond nudged him in the ribs.

"I am?" and Shaun quickly closed his mouth. He wasn't drooling but had been openly staring, mouth open like some sort of retard. Ezio was busy flirting with the French girl speaking Italian smoothly to her and making her giggle. He turned back to Desmond who still looked amused. "You mind if I start doing laundry with you guys on Sunday?" he asked.

Shaun's Sundays suddenly got a hell lot more interesting.

* * *

_Il mio belle sinore, ci grazia conla vostra presenza!= _My beautiful ladies, you grace us with your presence!


End file.
